Within the field of transportation of goods in smaller vehicles, such as family cars it has been known for many years to provide a vehicle with a carrying rack which enables fastening larger items or goods on the top of the vehicle, thus allowing transportation of goods which in itself is too large to accommodate in the cabin of the car. Such a carrying rack may comprise a set of two rails which are adapted to be mounted in the drip moulding of the car. Alternatively, such a rack may comprise a frame extending in a width approximately corresponding to the width of the roof of the vehicle, and extending in a longitudinal direction corresponding to approximately the length of the roof of the vehicle.
These two types of prior art roof racks for vehicles are taking up quite a lot of space. For this reason these roof racks are not suitable for accommodating inside a vehicle when not in use. Also, in case the driver decides to have such a prior art roof rack more or less permanently fixed to the roof of the vehicle, i.e. also when not using the rack for transporting goods, the driver will be encountering a considerably lower petrol mileage due to the increased air resistance imposed on the vehicle by the roof rack.
Furthermore, the mounting of these prior art roof racks is a cumbersome and time consuming process which in many cases is very difficult to perform singlehanded.
EP 2 302 235 A1 discloses a vacuum suction device. The device comprises a support shell and an associated flexible suction cup as well as an actuating mechanism which upon actuation acts on the suction cup in order to produce a vacuum between the suction cup and a surface facing the suction cup. The actuation of the actuation mechanism provides changing of the suction cup via a coupling mechanism from an engaged configuration providing a vacuum and a disengaged configuration providing no vacuum. Furthermore, the device comprises means which may provide a partial vacuum beneath the suction cup. The device is primarily for use as a lifting device or for use as a handle for example in a bathroom.
EP 2 302 235 A1 does not disclose that the device comprises any fastening means for the purpose of tethering items to the device.
Accordingly, a smaller, more flexibly usable type of roof rack for a vehicle is needed.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a system comprising a smaller and usably more flexible type of a roof rack for a vehicle.